Pitch Black
by smashyeugi
Summary: "Nero come la pece, e come i Pokémon ombra." Dopo gli eventi di XD... Auros è ancora al sicuro? Una giovane ragazzina decide di unirsi al Team Miror B, creando guai per tutta la regione.
1. Prologo

**_Prologo_**

Eri seduta sul nudo e freddo pavimento, in una celletta semibuia e polverosa. Solo una piccola lampadina traballante illuminava la stanza. Ti alzasti per sgranchirti le gambe. Per fortuna eri ben vestita. Da una finestrella sulla porta riuscivi a vedere delle guardie attente che controllavano il corridoio. Da quando eri stata rapita, avevi visto sempre e solo guardie, vestite tutte uguali, camminare avanti e indietro per il corridoio. Stavi per distogliere per l'ennesima volta lo sguardo, quando sentisti dei passi "nuovi" che catturarono la tua attenzione, li sentivi come famigliari. E non avevi torto: Discoball stava attraversando con stile il corridoio. Si, proprio lui, Discoball, colui che ti aveva rapito. Prevedibilmente, avanzò fino alla tua cella e ti disse: "Hey, ragazzina, ci decidiamo o no?"

Tu lo guardasti fisso negli occhi. "Certo che no. Non pagherebbero mai il riscatto."

"E perchè no? In fondo sei la loro bella figliola...?" Era l'ennesima volta che Discoball ti parlava del riscatto. Ma tu puntavi ad altro.

"Fidati, non lo pagheranno mai. Piuttosto..."

"Vuoi pagarmi tu, il riscatto?" Chiese stupito Discoball.

"Dove li ho secondo te i soldi? No, non intendo pagare il riscatto. Ho una proposta. Per te." Dicesti tu, come a prenderlo in giro.

"Parla, ragazzina." Ti disse lui con fare minaccioso.

"Voglio unirmi al Team Miror B."

"Ah! Ma non farmi ridere! Una ragazzina come te?" Discoball scoppiò a ridere.

"Si, una ragazzina come me. Non te lo pago il riscatto, quindi approfittane." Dicesti tu con aria di sfida.

"Mmmh..." ci pensò un po' su. "E la tua famiglia?"

"Quelli? Non lo accetterebbero mai. Devo sparire dalla faccia della terra. Nessuno deve sapere che proprio io mi sono unita al Team."

"Da cosa stai scappando?"

"Non ti interessa. Lasciami entrare nel Team."

"E perchè? Cosa cerchi?"

"Potere. Il potere dei pokemon ombra. E vendetta." Dicesti con una certa luce negli occhi.

"Vendetta contro chi?"

"Anche questo non ti interessa." Discoball faceva troppe domande.

"Se insisti così tanto... ti farò entrare. Bada di non fare passi falsi... se no ti sbatterò fuori e diventerai lo zimbello della tua famiglia." Ti minacciò lui, senza molto successo.

"Non ti deluderò."

Chiese a una guardia le chiavi eti fece uscire dalla cella. Ti guardó un po' meglio.

"Cavolo, avresti bisogno di una bella doccia con stile."

"Sono dentro a quella cella da giorni. Cosa credi?" di nuovo lo prendesti in giro.

"Muoviti a fare la doccia, dobbiamo parlare di cose serie. Innanzitutto devi cambiare nome. Pensa, non so nemmeno come ti chiami!"

"Fidati, non ti interessa."

"Mah, con te sembra sempre che io sia un menefreghista. Decidi un nome decente poi vieni a riferirmelo." Ti scortò personalmente nei suoi appartamenti. "Questo è il bagno. Non senti? C'è musica nell'aria! [note musicali]"

In effetti per tutto l'appartamento risuonava della musica.Fece qualche passo di danza e una piroetta, poi iniziò ad avviarsi verso la sua camera. "Quando hai finito, vieni da me." Si allontanò ballando a ritmo di musica.


	2. Capitolo 1 Discoball

**_Cap 1 Discoball_**

Discoball si allontanò nel corridoio e svoltò a destra, dopo aver digitato un codice entrò nella stanza. Nel frattempo ti aveva raggiunto una recluta con un cesto pieno di abiti. "Ordini di Discoball. Dovrebbero essere della tua taglia. Il phon è in bagno." senza dire altro, te li porse. Entrata in bagno, notasti che mancava il tocco femminile: infatti non c'erano decorazioni, file di shampoo colorati e begli asciugamani. C'era uno specchio enorme, uno di quelli veramente piatti, senza bordo, senza niente. C'era solo una lucina sinistra, dal colore azzurrino, sopra allo specchio. Il lavandino era microscopico e freddo. La doccia era una di quelle a vetri, con la base rotonda. Chiusa la porta, appoggiasti la cesta sul water, grigino e triste. Notasti che non c'era nessun panchetto dove appoggiare le cose e nessuna finestra. "Non si scappa da qui." pensasti. Nella cesta c'era un accappatoio e un asciugamano. Una volta svestita, lasciasti i tuoi ormai sudici abiti a terra e ti lavasti in pace. L'acqua iniziò a uscire tranquillamente dalla doccia, molto più tranquilla di te. Ce l'avevi fatta, forse. Rischiavi di essere ancora sbattuta fuori. La doccia è uno dei luoghi perfetti per pensare, dicono. "È ora di pensare alle cose importanti" pensasti "ad esempio la mia nuova identità, come non far sapere niente ai miei genitori, e il mio piano di vendetta." Un'altra cosa importante sarebbe stata anche farsi amico Discoball, che fino a pochi attimi fa avevi preso in giro.

Segretamente, lo avevi sempre adorato. Era il tuo eroe. Nessuno lo sapeva, ovvio. Spesso si sentiva parlare di lui al telegiornale, ma le uniche notizie sue erano... Negative. Lui era il cattivo, quello da sconfiggere. Avevi sempre sognato di scappare da casa tua, a Sulfuria, e rifugiarti lì vicino in quell'edificio dove sapevi che si trovava il suo covo. Peccato che non fosse quasi mai lì. Cripto aveva molti nascondigli segreti sparsi per la regione di Auros, in pochi erano a conoscenza della loro posizione. Quindi avevi finito per fantasticare a lungo su di lui. Erano passati gli anni, e quasi imprevedibilmente il nuovo Team creato da Discoball decise di catturare ostaggi. Fingesti di opporre resistenza, poi ti lasciasti catturare. Dopo una settimana in cella a rompere perché ti chiamassero, usando come scusa il pagamento del riscatto, Discoball ti venne a parlare personalmente, ed eccoti qui.

Ora ti serviva un modo furbo e veloce per sparire. Innanzitutto prima avevi detto a Discoball di voler cambiare nome, quindi un passo era già stato fatto. Far si che la tua famiglia non ti venisse a cercare, per quanto improbabile, era appena più complicato. Sapevano perfettamente che tu eri lì. Immersa nei tuoi pensieri, lasciasti scorrere l'acqua sulla tua pelle e visto che non era a carico tuo potevi sprecarne quanta volevi. Improvvisamente ti venne un'idea. Se fossi riuscita a convincere Discoball a dichiarare di averti uccisa insieme agli altri ostaggi, sarebbe stato tutto risolto. Nessuno avrebbe pianto la tua morte. Avresti poi fatto mandare una recluta a rubare le tue cose, insieme a molti soldi. Il piano sembrava interessante. Dovevi solo convincere Discoball.

Uscita dalla doccia ti asciugasti i capelli e ti infilasti alla bell'e meglio una maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini che erano stati messi nel cestino. Apristi la porta del bagno. Fuori in corridoio stranamente non c'era nessuno. Procedesti silenziosamente fino alla stanza di Discoball e bussasti alla porta. Da fuori si sentiva la musica dance di uno stereo. "Mh? Sei tu, ragazzina?" mugugnò Discoball. Si, sono io. Apri." si sentì un click e la porta si aprí automaticamente. Era una stanza disordinata, con un palco al centro e tanti Ludicolo che danzavano. "Ferma la musica!" ordinò a nessuno in particolare, e la musica si fermò. "Vedo che sei arrivata." ti si avvicinò. "Come ho detto prima, voglio aiutarti a cambiare identità. Ti ricordo che la mia fiducia è precaria."

"Immagino."

"Hai già pronti i dettagli? Almeno un qualcheduno?" chiese lui sospettoso ma speranzoso.

"Si. Per prima cosa, puoi chiamarmi Pitch."

"Pitch... È un nome interessante. Intonazione e pece. Molto dark. Nero come la pece, e come i Pokémon ombra. Adatto. Approvo. Poi?"

"Ho bisogno di tintura per capelli."

"Ohhh di quella ne ho parecchia. Dopo ci guardiamo insieme. Parlami dei tuoi piani di vendetta... Fidati, mi interessano molto." ti fece l'occhiolino "Ma prima... Ti ho catturata a... Sulfuria?"

"Esatto. Odio quel posto."

"Presumo che qualcuno ti verrà a cercare." rispose Discoball pensieroso.

"Come ti dicevo prima, no. Nessuno mi verrà a cercare. Devo fare in modo che la mia famiglia mi creda morta. Potresti dichiarare che hai ucciso gli ostaggi di Sulfuria?"

"Mhhh... Buona idea. Quindi ufficialmente sei morta. Contenta?"

"Ovvio. Inoltre vorrei che facessi rubare da una recluta tutte le mie cose e un po' di soldi. I miei tengono i soldi in casa." sorridesti con malizia.

"Consideralo fatto. Tra un po' darò una comunicazione speciale, in cui dirò che abbiamo un nuovo membro, tu, e ordinerò di fare ciò che mi hai detto. Di fronte alla mia stanza ce n'è una libera, puoi dormire lì. Per la tua sicurezza, ti consiglierei di trasformare in Pokémon ombra uno dei tuoi Pokémon. Abbiamo scoperto un modo per impedire la cattura dei Pokémon ombra da parte degli allenatori. Lo implementiamo solo nei Pokémon dei pezzi grossi del Team. Così il tuo Pokémon sarà al sicuro e terrà al sicuro te."

"Ottimo."

"Ora seguimi, ti porto in una stanza dove conservo la mia speciale riserva di tintura per capelli." Digitò l'ennesimo codice e uscito dalla porta, ti fece cenno di seguirlo.


	3. Capitolo 2 Pitch

**_Cap 2 Pitch_**

Usciti dalla stanza, vi avviaste verso un ascensore lì vicino e dopo che Discoball ebbe premuto un pulsante, l'ascensore partí. Dopo qualche secondo si accese uno stereo con l'ennesima canzone.

"Vedo che c'è musica ovunque..." commentasti tu.

"Eh si. Questa musica mi migliora l'umore." disse lui distrattamente.

"Dimenticavo... Hai anche una qualche matita per occhi?"

"Si, Venus ne ha lasciate parecchie. Ne aveva talmente tante che non le ha mai rivolute indietro."

"Fantastico. Avrò anche bisogno di vestiti nuovi. Non direi di avere tutto quello che mi serve a casa."

"Ehi ehi calma. Una cosa alla volta. Ricordati che posso ancora sbatterti fuori." disse lui con impazienza.

Stavi per rispondere a tono, quando per fortuna l'ascensore arrivò a destinazione e fece un chiassoso beep.

"Siamo arrivati." ti spinse fuori dell'ascensore.

L'ascensore si richiuse dietro di voi.

"Muoviti, su." ti fece cenno di muoverti e si diresse verso una stanza. Digitò un altro codice.

"Li saprò, quei codici?" chiesi tu impaziente

"Forse." disse lui stando sul vago.

Entrati nella stanza, ti ritrovasti davanti a un paradiso di bombolette di tintura per capelli.

"Ma sono tantissime!" eri molto colpita. Almeno un'intera parete era ricoperta di bombolette colorate.

"Siamo gente fabulous noi. Soprattutto io." disse vantandosi. Vedendo che tu lo ignoravi, ti fece vedere una scatola piena di matite per occhi.

"Hai un pettine?" chiedesti tu prendendo in mano una bomboletta. "Anzi no, lascia perdere. Faccio senza."

"Se lo dici tu... Che colori vuoi?"

"Bianco e rosso." prendesti un'altra bomboletta. Le apoggiasti su un lavandino lì vicino e iniziasti a spettinarti i capelli.

"Fortuna che volevi un pettine." commentò lui.

"Mi serve un elastico. Viola."

"Esigente la ragazzina. Taci e tieni." ti allungò un elastico, che ti legasti al polso. Lo volevi usare dopo.

Divisi i capelli in grosse ciocche e ne tingesti alcune di rosso e altre di bianco. La frangia diventò per la maggior parte rossa. Poi una volta che i capelli si erano seccati, legasti due ciocche su un lato.

"Carina. Molto me." commentò Discoball.

Data un po' di matita nera intorno agli occhi, ti disegnasti una riga bianca, molto leggera, che ti attraversava il viso all'altezza del naso.

"Mi ricorda troppo qualcuno." Discoball commentò di nuovo.

"Davvero?" Chiedesti stupita. "Comunque... Come sto?"

"Oserei dire che stai anche bene. Hai stile, Pitch." prese un paio di occhiali da sole come i suoi e te li mise. "Ora stai meglio." Ti mostrò uno specchio e vedendoti ti sembrò ovvio che stavi troppo bene.

"Non volevi la tua roba indietro?"

"Ovvio. Dai l'annuncio." gli dicesti quasi come se fosse stato un ordine.

"Ok, preparati. La tua vecchia te non esisterà più, non me la ricorderò nemmeno io, non avendoti mai conosciuta in passato. Non ti sto nemmeno a chiedere se sei sicura, visto che rompi tanto." senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza insieme a te. In fondo al corridoio c'era un microfono.

Discoball lo accese. "Annuncio importante! Ho ucciso gli ostaggi di Sulfuria. Ripeto: ho ucciso quei rompiscatole degli ostaggi di Sulfuria." chiuse il microfono.

Si voltò verso di te:" È il mio canale ufficiale. Lo vengono a sapere tutti. Dov'è che sta casa tua?"

Gli dicesti la posizione di casa tua e dov'era la tua stanza, insieme al luogo in cui i tuoi conservavano i loro soldi.

Accese un altro microfono più piccolo e ordinò di rubare tutto in quella casa, e di cercare i soldi. Una volta finito, spense il microfono.

"Ci vorrà un'oretta, o forse meno."

"Perfetto. Ora che si fa?"

"Pausa caffè."

Cercò un pulsante e lo permette.

Arrivò una recluta con due tazze di caffè fumante. Ve le diede e andò via.

"Andiamoci a sedere." nella stanza di fronte c'erano due sedie e un tavolino. Vi sedeste lì in pace.

"Ora parlami del tuo piano di vendetta."


	4. Capitolo 3 Ombra

**_Cap 3 Ombra_**

Discoball ti vide un po' esitante, così ti ripeté quello che ti aveva chiesto.

"Vorrei sapere riguardo al tuo meraviglioso piano di vendetta."

"Ho capito, non sono mica scema!" sbottasti tu, infastidita dall'insistenza di Discoball.

"Non stavo certo dicendo questo. Sono un segreto i tuoi piani di vendetta?" chiese lui curioso.

"Mhhh no. Possono interessarti. L'idea è molto semplice. Hai presente i Pokémon ombra? Conquisteremo il mondo, ma a modo mio." iniziasti a raccontare con una strana luce negli occhi.

"Già ci abbiamo provato in tanti. Cos'avrebbe di tanto speciale il tuo piano?" chiese lui scettico.

"Non useremo solo i Pokémon ombra. Ma anche gli umani. Ritengo che sia possibile trasformarli come i Pokémon ombra." gli rivelasti con crudeltà.

"Sei pazza! Usare gli umani al posto dei Pokémon?" esclamò scioccato Discoball.

"Sono la prima a provarci, presumo. Fidati di me. Creeremo un esercito di umani ombra, insieme ovviamente ai Pokémon ombra. Pensaci: ti è mai sembrato che le reclute fossero davvero intelligenti? La maggior parte vengono sconfitte da ragazzini delle elementari!"

"In effetti è vero, pensandoci bene... Forse è per questo che il mio ritmo non basta a tenere insieme quegli scansafatiche!" pensò lui.

"Poi, gli umani sono spesso guidati dalla rabbia, dalla tristezza, dalla vendetta... Come me. Potrebbe essere più facile di quanto crediamo." continuasti a decantare tu.

Discoball iniziava a pensare che tu stessi un po' esagerando. "Non è che il caffè ti fa male...?" ma la tazza era ancora piena. "Ti faccio portare una camomilla?"

"Assolutamente no. E il caffè non mi fa male. Stavo dicendo... Se creiamo un esercito di umani ombra, con al loro fianco Pokémon ombra ancora più potenti di XD001, nessuno potrà fermarci!"

In effetti secondo Discoball avevi davvero bisogno di una camomilla, ma decise di lasciare perdere.

"Dovremo rapire molte altre persone, allora. Direi di testare la macchina su uno degli ostaggi di Sulfuria. Ovviamente, solo se sei d'accordo." propose lui.

"Certo. Tanto, se gli succede qualcosa..." dicesti, non ti interessava se si perdevano vite umane, volevi solo che il tuo piano fosse perfetto.

Ti alzasti, ordinando a Discoball di farti arrivare un ostaggio e di portarvi alla sala dove si trovava la macchina che rendeva cattivi i Pokémon.

Discoball ordinò a sua volta a una recluta quello che gli avevi chiesto. In pochi minuti ti fu portato in un sacco l'ostaggio desiderato.

Arrivati alla fantomatica stanza, notasti delle enormi celle somiglianti a vasche coperte, che invece di servire a rilassarsi dovevano fare l'esatto contrario, ovvero cercare e trovare rabbia repressa, ricordi negativi e tutto ciò che poteva trasformare una persona buona nel peggiore dei criminali.

Uno scienziato, appartenente originariamente a Cripto, ti spiegò come funzionava la macchina.

"Tu metti lì dentro il Pokémon che vuoi trasformare, dopo averlo addormentato, la azioni e dopo un po' avrài il tuo Pokémon ombra."

"E funziona anche con gli umani?" chiedesti tu con malizia.

"Noi... Ecco... Non ci abbiamo mai provato... Non penso che funzionerebbe..." ammise lo scienziato, confuso.

"Beh, siamo qui per provarci." dicesti tu, senza ammettere dei se e dei ma. E nemmeno dei no, ovviamente.

"Ma se..." provò a dire lo scienziato.

"Niente se e niente ma. Funzionerà alla perfezione."

Apristi il sacco, notando con stupore che dentro c'era tuo fratello. Tentò di scalciare e urlare, ma era imbavagliato. Invece di liberarlo e chiedere un altro ostaggio, decidesti di usarlo lo stesso. Nemmeno la tua famiglia ti avrebbe fermato.

"I Pokémon ombra conservano i ricordi?" chiedesti tu.

"Probabilmente no, tengono solo quelli necessari al mantenimento dello status ombra. Perché me lo chiedi?" rispose lo scienziato tentando di mostrarsi sicuro, mentre invece aveva immensamente paura.

"Curiosità. Quindi non hanno sentimenti? Non gli manca la libertà?"

"Non penso. D'altronde, la maggior parte dei Pokémon passa la propria vita in schiavitù, per quanto edulcorata possa essere." rispose timidamente lo scienziato.

Potevi schiavizzare gli umani senza che nemmeno se ne accorgessero. La cosa si stava facendo interessante.

Tuo fratello tentò nuovamente di farsi liberare, senza successo. Era giunto il momento.

"Ok allora proviamo." dicesti decisa.

Discoball, che non aveva osato fiatare fino a quel momento, disse: "Ma... Sei proprio sicura?"

"Ovvio, Afrohead." rispondesti ironicamente, usando pure un nomignolo.

"Afrohead??" si stupí lui.

"Preferisci Discofoll?" dicesti tu con malizia.

Discoball non sopportava quello stupido che sempre tentava di copiarlo, finendo per renderlo solo ridicolo. "Assolutamente no!"

"Ok, allora si inizia."

Chiamate due reclute, gli ordinaste di sollevare il ragazzo edi metterlo dentro a una delle vasche. Una volta fatto, lo scienziato gli fece un'iniezione di sonnifero. Il povero ragazzino cadde in un sonno profondo, che presto sarebbe stato pieno di incubi. Chiuso il coperchio, lo scienziato azionò la macchina.

Il marchingegno emanava calore, rabbia e disperazione. Dopo una mezz'ora buona di attesa, il dispositivo segnalò che il processo era completo. Piena di speranze, ordinasti che fosse aperto il portello.


	5. Capitolo 4 Soldato

**_Cap 4 Soldato_**

Una volta che il portello fu aperto, vedesti tuo fratello privo di sensi disteso nella macchina. Lo scienziato controllò il suo respiro e disse preoccupato che purtroppo respirava debolmente.

"Si sveglierà, presumo." dicesti senza mostrare nessuna espressione.

"Spero di si..." disse lo scienziato in un fil di voce.

"Certo che si sveglierà, Pitch." disse Discoball allegro, ricevendo subito una brutta occhiata dallo scienziato.

Proprio in quel momento, il ragazzo si svegliò e si mise seduto con movimenti robotici, con lo sguardo sbarrato fisso nel vuoto.

"Come volevasi dimostrare..." dicesti senza battere ciglio.

"Proviamo a ordinargli qualcosa..." propose lo scienziato.

"Soldato, come ti chiami?" gli ordinasti tu.

"Jimmy." disse lui tutto di un fiato.

"Farai quello che ti ordiniamo?"

"Farò quello che mi ordinate." disse lui con la sua voce senza emozioni.

"Beh fino ad ora funziona. Dovremo allestire una palestra per questi pappamolla. Questo è troppo deboluccio." dicesti indicandolo.

"Non pensi che sarebbe meglio assegnargli un nome diverso? Meno... Ovvio? Ti ricordo che i Pokémon ombra si purificano se in stato Reflex li si chiama per nome... Metti che qualcuno lo conosca..." propose Discoball.

"Mhhh buona idea. Proposte per il nome?" chiedesti tu.

"XD002 mi sembra troppo ovvio." disse lo scienziato.

"Magari... P001? Serie Pitch nunero 1." dicesti tu.

""Si può fare. Dopo la serie XD... La serie Pitch! Mi piace. Anzi, aspetta. Pitch Black! PB001. Così è moolto meglio." disse contento Discoball.

"Mi piace! Ok fantastico. Allora, Jimmy, soldato, mi senti?"

"Si padrona."

"Prima di impazzire e andare in stato Reflex... Sappi che il tuo nome da adesso in poi sarà PB001. Capito?" gli ordinasti.

"Si padrona." disse di nuovo con la sua voce robotica inquietante.

"Come ti chiami, soldato?"

"PB001."

"Bravo soldato. Fai a modo e la tua padrona ti ricompenserà a dovere." e tuo fratello ricevette la sua prima e ultima pacca amichevole sulla schiena.

Ovviamente nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere che Jimmy, o meglio PB001, era tuo fratello. Lui d'altronde non era programmato per fare cose che non gli venivano ordinate, quindi non saresti stata in pericolo.

Non era del tutto nei tuoi piani usare tuo fratello, ma almeno era lui e non uno sconosciuto a caso.

"Benissimo, possiamo andare a prendere gli altri ostaggi. E tutti i Pokémon che riusciamo a rubare. Creeremo l'esercito più grande dell'intera storia di Auros! Come base useremo Ipogea, dove ci troviamo adesso. Metteremo qualcuno a guardia dell'entrata. Qualcuno con dei Pokémon ombra molto forti, non quelle mezze cartucce che usavano Cripto e il Team Clepto." questo era il tuo piano per ora.

"Non aspettiamo un po' per vedere se PB001 rimane stabile?" propose lo scienziato impaurito.

"No, non c'è tempo da perdere. Tanto se gli succede qualcosa, per la stampa e il mondo gli ostaggi di Sulfuria, me compresa, sono già tutti morti." gli rispondesti secca.

"O-ok. Se lo dici tu..." lo scienziato non aveva voglia di discutere e finire lui stesso nella macchina.

Portati gli ostaggi nella sala della macchina, li metteste nelle varie vasche disponibili e attivaste tutti i congegni. Dopo la solita mezz'ora, tutti gli ostaggi vennero risvegliati e istruiti. Ripetuto il processo per tutti gli ostaggi, un centinaio, otteneste un discreto esercito.

"Mettiamoli a lavorare per costruire quella palestra." propose Discoball.

In pochi giorni fu costruita la palestra. I macchinari vennero ovviamente rubati.

Il tuo piano di conquista poteva avere inizio.


End file.
